piratasdelcaribefandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:V-Damimon
¡Bienvenido! Hola V-Damimon. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Piratas del Caribe como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Piratas del Caribe" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sannse hola puedo ayudar a tu wiki Ben alien supremo 001 00:07 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Yo fui el que colgo las fotos de los libros que yo tengo , te pueso asegurar de que esa son las mejores imagenes que hay de pie izquierdo luis y Silverback la que esta bastante wapa es la de Madame Minuit . un Saludo :D Ya los e editado, tengo los nueve libros escritos por Rob kidd sobre las aventuras de jack en adoliescente lo que seria ( Lucha por la libertad, En busca del medallon de los tres metales y Extraños horizontes ) me faltan tres libros pero es por que no estan traducidos. En la wiki intento hacer el resumen lo mas corto posible para no ocupar tanto espacio ¡Ha! pero tanbien tengo... *La gia esencial de piratas del caribe 4 : te explican detelles de la pelicula *Los documentos secretos de la conpañia de las indias orientales : las imagenes son ingreibles y los detalles y explicaciones tanbien *las novelizaciones de pirasa del caribe 2 y 3: gracias a estos libros puedo saber muchos mas detalles y los nombes de los barcos y las personas que no se dicen en la pelicula (pero la novelizacion de la 3 es horible) Con estos libros y mirando una y otra vez las peliculas buscando coincidencias puedo hacer grandes articulo y saber mas que nadie sobre pirastas del caribe. Pero algunas vezes las cosas no coinciden o hay contradiciones asi que me invento los detalles, pero sienpre queda bien o mejor. Leete el articulo de ( Buscando fama en el Caribe) en la pagina de Jack Sparrow y dime si te gusta Pablo Sparrow 21:49 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola ¡Oye!, por que al creado la pagina del libro de plata ,yo lo tengo me lo e leido y esta resumido en la pagina de jack es parte de (el medallon de los tres metales) yo saque de ay el dibujo de silverback No crees paginas sobre cosas que no sabes , intenta borrarla vale : ) Hola, mira que tengo un monton de imagenes para la wiki pero cuando boy a colgarla tarda mucho y no puedo ponerla,¡A! y la pagina de Bilie seis dedos la foto sale corada por los ojos intenta areglarlo Vale adios y gracias Pablo Sparrow 12:15 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Cuando habres una pagina abajo pone (leer mas) cuando sale le pagina de Bilie seis dedos la foto de portada no se le ve la cara podriamos canbiar la imagen o recortarla VALE Mira , ya puedo subir las fotos con normalidad , boy a hacer una pagina para cada Lord pirata pero como las imagenes qu e consegido son malas yo boy a dibujarlos , deja queyo me encarge ,Vale Pablo Sparrow 15:25 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, estan muy bien las imagenes de los lores piratas pero yo estoy haciendo un dibijo de cada uno con su bandera detras y me estan quedando muy bien ya los veras, Chevalle quedo orible en tu foto y la insignia de Jocard y villanueva eran mejores los que yo colge pero los carteles de (peligro se busca) si que los podemos dejar. tu deja a los Lores piratas en mis manos ya beras lo ven que queda :) un saludo Pablo Sparrow 07:24 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola mira que sin querer bore la insignea de jack en su pagina y no puedo bolber a ponerla ocupate tu bale :)Pablo Sparrow 12:00 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola, en la pagina inicial donde esta la foto de la Sirena y Davy Jones como se crea una pagina como las de personajes y barcos y como se añaden categorias a la pagina ya, sabes en el inicio donde pones las novedades como esa imagen grande de Daby Jones y cuentan su historia , quiero grear una cartegoria que diga ( Lugares y La hermandad pirata) ¡ Si !, mira el inicio ya se como añadir una categoria o entrada en el Inicio, todo fue muy conplicado aprender a usar los jerogrificos y poner imagenes pero por fin lo e consegido :) Otra cosa que tengo que preguntarte, ¿en una pagina de categoria como seria Lugares como añado una pagina normal como seria Poblado e isla de los pelegostos. ya, pero esplicame como hacerlo quiero añadie paginas a Lugares No tengo imagenes, algunos los descubri investigando en los libros y algunos me los inbente para dar mas informacion , algunos como la familia Grag , los antepasados de jack Sparrow y pocos mas tienen su historia pero algunos me los tube que inbentar como relleno, pero are algunos dibujos de la asanblea. Pablo Sparrow 08:57 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Sobre el wiki Hola, que tal, soy Playsonic2, usuario de Wikia desde hace años (con experiencia en administración en varios wikis, tanto al crear, como simplemente al editar - y también he sido helper para la comunidad española durante varios meses del año pasado. El caso, es que me gusta esta saga de películas y tal, y visité el otro wiki, más que nada por curiosidad para ver si existía y tal. Efectivamente así era, pero no tiene prácticamente nada, está abandonado desde hace mucho (ha sido creado desde hace años) y en la discusión de otro usuario he visto un enlace a este, que está más completo. Lo que venía a decirte es que la gente no encontrará este wiki fácilmente, sino que darán más con el otro (por la dirección, al ser solo piratas del caribe la gente dará más con él y tal). Pero eso tiene fácil solución, puedes pedir al staff de Wikia que te fusione este wiki con el otro, y así cambiar la dirección. Al estar abandonado no creo que te pongan impedimentos (y además, en este se ha trabajado más). Puedes contactar con el equipo a través de (y puedes hablar español tranquilamente y explicarlo todo, hasta preguntar si tienes más dudas) si crees que es conveniente lo que te digo. Este es un gran tema y se podría llegar a hacer un gran wiki, no sé si te habrás fijado en la versión inglesa, que tiene de todo. Bueno, solo era esa sugerencia. Un saludo, ~Playsonic2 19:46 20 jul 2011 (UTC) :Tu verás, pero con esa dirección y otras cosas, este wiki podría llegar a ser igual de organizado como la Star Wars Wiki en español. ~Playsonic2 07:34 21 jul 2011 (UTC) hola tu wiki ya puede tener spotlight Ben alien supremo 001 23:26 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola, mira que queria hacete una pregunta ¿como puedo hacer un arbol genialogico en una pagina?Pablo Sparrow 21:32 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Solo de tres de la segunda y uno de la primera aun estoy inbestigando XD Hey V e tenido una idea genial , si la gente pone en Google ( Wikia piratas del caribe) lo primero que sale es una wikia anticuada sin imagenes en la que tu me encontraste , es decir esta abandonada, pero es la wikia mas cercana al publico si la usaramos de inicio para tu Wikia y la nueva que yo e echo tendremos mas publicidad y puede que mas visitas. Ya lo e echo el inicio miralo y dime si a quedado bien. Ya pero esque queria tener mi propia Wikia y yo soy espezializado en la historia de piratas del Caribe pero tu eras mas de los videojuegos, asi que se me a ocurrido la idea de hacer la tuya casi totalmente de videojuegos, la mia de historia y la anunciamos una a la otra, puede ser interesante no :) Ha, pero una pregunta ¿Wikia exactamente que es un grupo de usueros elegidos o que ? A otra cosa, buscando una wikia, al encontrarla me dijeron que hacia mas de un mes que no habia actibidad y que si queria adoptarla pero no se como hacerlo ¿tu sabes? A bale, tienes razon ademas es muy dificil tener dos wikias de lo mismoPablo Sparrow 08:15 27 ago 2011 (UTC) A muchas gracias exactamente que es un burocrata y tu como me conbiertes Ha vale ya lo entiendo ¡Muy bien! tengo poderes supremos en la wiki jajajajaja pero una pregunta yo estoy intentando hacerme administrador de la Wiki de ''como conoci a vuestra madre ''pero su fundador esta desaparecido y apenas esta editada. yo ya e escrito mucho pero no subo de rango ¿Que hago? Pero cuando pongo mi perfil en este Wikia sale que Soy Administrador y no Burocrata Tanbien, as visto lo que e puesto en el Indice Progreso V, no se si te as dado cuenta de que la wikia a crecido un poco mas pero no es suficiente si queremos que esta sea la Wikia oficial de piratas del caribe y me e dado cuenta de que las pagines de Will Turner, Bill Turner y algunas mas estan muy poco editadas si puedes encargate de escribir mas en las paginas yo de las imagenes y perfeccionarlo Por ejenplo de cada personaje escribe con detalles sus escenas en las peliculas ,que te parece :)Pablo Sparrow 15:56 15 sep 2011 (UTC)